From Chicago with love
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: El Justiciero de Chicago viaja a Japón, después de todo lo ocurrido en los eventos del Watch-Dogs, Aiden busca un poco después de tanta tragedia en su vida. Clasificación K . A su vez, esta historia transcurre después de los eventos del anime de Sakura Card Captor.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Era una noche fría y lluviosa, el viento movía los árboles y el agua de las nubes empapaban todo a su paso, mientras que el clima no detenía la vida y la actividad de aquella ciudad de Mafias y corruptos, de pandilleros y rap de los suburbios, donde la justicia estaba en las manos de un hombre, sí, un civil, su nombre, para muchos que no lo conocían, ellos lo llamaban "The Fox", "Fixer", "El Enmascarado" o en el mejor de los casos: "El Vigilante" o "El Justiciero", su nombre era Aiden Pearce, nacido en Irlanda del Norte en 1974, había dejado aquel país para alejarse de "Los Problemas"* con su hermana Nicole Pearce y su madre, mientras que el padre de ellos se quedó en Belfast.

Aiden había visto crecer y ver pasar su vida, a los 39 años, el "Justiciero" había sufrido su peor tragedia en su círculo, cuando en un robo fallido al Hotel Merlaut, alguien los delató, infiltrándose en los sistemas que su socio Demian Brenks manejaba y robaba todo el dinero de allí, Aiden tuvo que detener el robo, ya que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos por el Sistema CtOS y las cámaras de Seguridad, las cuales ya habían alertado a los guardias del hotel.

En un acto de venganza, alguien le dio la orden a sus matones, uno de ellos Maurice Vega, que asustara a Aiden, lo cual llevó a un ataque, donde su sobrina Lena terminó pagando el precio.

Un año después, en el 2013, el hombre había encontrado al culpable, quien no sabía nada al respecto y con el tiempo fue descubriendo a los culpables, entre ellos Demian Brenks y toda la trama política corrupta de Chicago, gracias a los archivos del líder de la pandilla callejera los "Black Viceroys", llamado Delford "Iraq" Wade, la Policía, el Chicago South Club de Dermont "Lucky" Quinn y las cúpulas militares y del gobierno, tanto de Illionois como el Gobierno Federal.

Eliminando a Demian y distribuyendo la información a todos los canales de televisión y de Internet, como a todos los medios de comunicaciones posibles, esto llevó también al suicidio del corrupto Alcalde Rushmore, quien estaba involucrado con el Chicago South Club y la muerta de Rose Washington.

Aquella ciudad ahora envuelta en un manto de tecnología, entregado con el CtOS como regalo principal por las Empresas Blume, Aiden evitaba ser descubierto, había triunfado sobre los malos, pero se había hecho de una gran cantidad de enemigos habidos y por haber: Los "Fixers" o "Agentes", el Chicago South Club, la Milicia de Pawnee, pero los Viceroys, ahora bajo el mando de Bedbug, sobrino de Delford Wade, habían vuelto a ser una típica banda callejera, dejando de ser una amenaza realmente peligrosa por la capacidad tecnológica que recibían y de los duros entrenamientos militares tácticas mismas que imponía el anterior jefe.

Esa ciudad, donde en el pasado las bandas y familias mafiosas, como los Al Capone* y la "Banda del Norte" se peleaban por territorios y negocios, aún existían, nunca desaparecían, lo mismo en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y hasta en Miami en el Sur como en el Norte con Michigan, esas no desaparecían para nada.

La vida seguía, protegidos por su Justiciero, hasta el mismísimo Departamento Central de Policía de Chicago estaba a favor de Aiden, a pesar de que muchos de los Altos Mandos querían su captura, por ser considerado un delincuente, ya que emplear la justicia por mano propia, era un delito, pero a la vez, reducía bastante el índice de criminalidad en la ciudad.

Los civiles seguían sus vidas, en una noche fría y lluviosa, no importaba el clima, la gente salía de paseo igual, iba a discotecas a bailar, se reunían los amigos, salían a cenar, de todo y en medio de todo ese mar de gente, caminaba nuestro héroe, mientras que ya se sentía libre de esas cadenas que le aprisionaban por la muerte de Lena, ahora ella podía descansar en paz, lo mismo Clara Lile, quien le había dado toda su ayuda, pero cuando Defalt reveló todo sobre su participación como el segundo hacker, Aiden se distanció de ella, pero cuando terminó de eliminar a Quinn del mapa, el mismo Jefe de la Mafia, había ordenado eliminar a Clara por las armas, enviando un escuadrón de hombres armados, Aiden llegó tarde y vio morir a Clara en sus brazos, no sin antes, ella le dejó un mensaje de disculpas por lo ocurrido y revelándose que había sido siempre ella quien le llevaba flores a Lena Pearce a su tumba, para poder liberarse del dolor que sentía por las acciones que había llevado a cabo.

\- _"Clara, espero que estés en un mejor lugar ahora"_ Pensó Aiden, mientras que miraba el Cielo nocturno y la lluvia empapaba su rostro.

Fue en ese momento, en el que se lanzó una "Alerta del CtOS" y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo el delito.

Allí había un hombre fumando un cigarrillo, el "Analizador" había dado su nombre: Robert Harrinton, 48 años, padre de dos hijas que iban a la Universidad, divorciado y era un inversor de la Bolsa de Chicago, fue justo cuando apareció detrás de él, un pandillero de los Viceroys, con el clásico uniforme naranja, que consistía en una campera del mismo color, el hombre extrajo de los bolsillos de sus jeans una Pistola 48 MM y estaba por disparar, cuando Aiden, desde las sombras, se abalanzó sobre el atacante, dejándolo inconsciente con su porra de la Policía, salvando así la vida de Harrinton.

\- Gracias, amigos, gracias. Le dio las gracias el inversor, mientras que se iba de allí y Aiden se retiraba, antes de que la Policía llegara, ya que con el CtOS, estaban siempre en alerta de los crímenes y llegaban rápido, para encontrar siempre a los criminales inmovilizados por Aiden y luego eran mandados a prisión.

\- _"Uno menos y una persona más a salvo"_ Se dijo, mientras que volvía a uno de sus refugios, mientras que conectaba su teléfono al cargador y luego se fijaba en sus computadoras algún mensaje de Nicky y Jackson, quienes estaban fuera de Chicago, para así estar a salvo de los peligros de los enemigos de Aiden.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien llamaba al teléfono del noriralandés.

\- Hola. Saludó en un tono de sueño.

\- _Aiden, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?_ Se escuchó la voz de Jordi Chin.

\- He estado en mejores situaciones, ¿qué necesitas? Le preguntó Aiden.

\- _Escucha, por si necesitas unas vacaciones, tengo un amigo en Japón, te puede interesar unos días de descanso. Solo avísame. Adiós._ Le contó Jordi sobre que se tomara unas vacaciones para despejarse, cosa que lo dejó bastante pensativo.

 **Aquí comienza una nueva historia, donde Aiden irá a Tokyo, Japón, Jordi y T-Bone entrarán después, lo mismo Tobias Frewer n.n. La historia será sobre Aiden, quien decide tomarse unas vacaciones y se va a Japón para descansar. La trama es después de la serie n.n. Así que bueno, espero que les agrade este nuevo proyecto :D**

 **Se despide ustedes, MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen día.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II; Mientras tanto, en Japón, en una casa a las afueras de la Ciudad Capital del país nipon, llegaba a su hogar Sakura Kinomoto, quien había estado en la escuela y luego en la casa de su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, ya que se estaban encargando de unos asuntos para el festival de la escuela que se iba a realizar.

\- Hola, ya vine. Saludó Sakura, mientras que dejaba sus zapatos en el pasillo de la casa, justo en ese momento, apareció su hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña monstruo? Le preguntó en broma su hermano mayor, cosa que siempre la hacía enfadar a la chica por esas bromitas que le hacía él.

\- Bien y -Le arroja un paraguas, el cual le da en el estómago a Touya- Y esto es por la broma que me has hecho. Le dijo Sakura, mientras que su pobre hermano recuperaba el aliento tras el golpe con el paraguas en el estómago.

Mientras que Sakura iba a ver a su padre, quien estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, sonó en ese momento el teléfono del hall, el cual fue atendido por Touya.

\- Residencia Kinomoto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? Saludó él, mientras que seguía recuperando el aliento.

\- _Touya, tanto tiempo, oye, ¿qué le pasó a tu voz? ¿Te han golpeado con algún ladrillo en el estómago?_ Se escuchó la voz de Jordi.

\- Jordi, tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado? Y para tu pregunta, fue un paraguas grueso que me dio en el estómago, obra de mi hermanita Sakura. Le contó todo el hermano m _ayor de Sakura._

 _\- Jaja, siempre molestándola a la pequeña Sakura y ya recibiste tu premio jaja, bueno, dejando de lado las bromas, ¿puedo hablar con tu padre? Tengo un amigo que necesito unas vacaciones ya que ha estado bastante ocupado._ Le contó ahora Jordi sobre su amigo.

\- Claro, Jordi, enseguida te paso con él. Le respondió Touya y fue a llevarle el teléfono a su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Touya ingresó en la sala y le pasó el teléfono a su padre.

\- Es Chin Jordi, un amigo mio, desea hablar contigo. Le dijo el hermano mayor de Sakura.

\- Ah, perfecto, ¿qué pasará? Se preguntó Fujitaka, mientras que tomaba el teléfono, cosa que a su vez, desde la escalera, Sakura miraba a su padre hablar por teléfono.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Se preguntó ella, mientras que escuchaba la conversación, bajó las escaleras y se puso cerca de la puerta a la entrada de la sala.

\- _¿Cómo te encuentras, Fujitaka? Tanto tiempos in vernos._ Le saludó Jordi.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cuándo vienes de visita uno de estos días aquí? Le preguntó el padre de Sakura al agente.

\- _Me encantaría ir, pero ando ocupado por el trabajo, esto de ser agente no termina, pero si puedo, a fin de mes iré allí. Oye, te llamaba para pedirte un favor._ Le dijo Jordi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el padre de Sakura.

\- _Tengo un amigo en Chicago que necesita vacaciones, ¿aún tienes la habitación para invitados en tu casa?_ Le preguntó Jordi al respecto.

\- Claro, aún sigue de pie. ¿Cuándo vendrá? Le contó Fujitaka, mientras que le contaba sobre la habitación.

\- _Genial, mira, se lo preguntaré. Jeje, es bastante testarudo y serio, me gustaría que descansara un poco después de tanto trabajo._ Le informó sobre cuándo le volvería a llamar de nuevo.

\- Perfecto, avísame cuando esté él listo y ahí concentramos el asunto.

\- _Bien, te tendré al corriente. Cuídate._ Se despidió Jordi, mientras que ambos colgaban y de ahí, el "Fixer" se dirigía hacia uno de los refugios de Aiden para contarle sobre unas agradables vacaciones para el Justiciero de Chicago.

 **Y ahora, ¿Aceptará Aiden la propuesta de su colega? ¿Conocerá a Sakura Kinomoto? :D Un saludo a todos ustedes, en especial a AARA941 y Mailimon :3. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense, se despide MontanaHatsune92 Paz y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Aiden se encontraba descansando, cuando en ese momento, sonó su teléfono celular.

\- Hola. Dijo, mientras que se despertaba de a poco.

\- _Aiden, hola, vaya, vaya, ¿cómo has estado? Oye, sal de tu refugio, que tengo una sorpresa para ti._ Le pidió Jordi.

\- ¿Qué clase de obra tuya tienes? Le preguntó el "Justiciero".

\- _Solo sal y te lo mostraré._ Le pidió el chino, mientras que colgaba la llamada y Aiden salía de allí.

 _"Jordi suele tener esos momentos de presentarme alguna de sus "obras de arte", sobre todo con explosivos nuevos y autos que explotan. Pero así es él. Me pregunto qué es lo querrá mostrarme, oí en su voz que estaba bastante emocionado"_. Pensó Aiden, mientras que salía de uno de sus refugios y se dirigía hacia un coche Ferrari de 1970, en donde se encontraba en el asiento de ese auto lujoso, su amigo, Jordi Chin.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Damas y Caballeros, el "Justiciero de Chicago" ha salido del edificio*, pero mírate como estás. ¿Cómo te ha ido, colega? Le saludó el oriental.

\- He estado mejor, gracias. ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mostrarme? Le preguntó Aiden, tras agradecerle por esa "bienvenida".

\- Te he estado viendo y te ves bastante agotado, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, por unos días y tengo un lugar ideal para ti. Le respondió su amigo, mientras que le extendía unos boletos.

" _Vieja a Japón, no lo defraudaremos, vivirá la mayor aventura de toda su vida"_. Decía el folleto.

\- ¿A Japón? ¿Quieres que vaya allá? Le preguntó sorprendido Aiden.

\- Sí, verás, te he visto muy agotado y creí que te sería bueno tomarte unas vacaciones. Le dijo su amigo.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Alegó Aiden.

\- Sí y por cierto, aquí te podrás hospedar. Le dijo Jordi, mientras que se despedían y Aiden miraba el papel, en el cual, estaba anotada una dirección.

Pocos días después, el "Justiciero de Chicago" se fue preparando para irse hacia Japón y lo que no sabía, era que viviría la mayor aventura de toda su vida.

 **Un mini capítulo, lo sé, pero los que vendrán serán más largos y sin problemas, por eso no se preocupen n.n. :D Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, donde Aiden llegará a Japón y comenzará toda una historia, la cual tendrá mucha relación, con las "Cartas Clow".**

 **No se lo vayan a perder. MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**

 *** Con la frase que aparecía arriba, es la famosa frase que a menudo, los locutores después de los conciertos de Elvis Presley, para disuadir a la gente que esperaba algún tipo de encuentro con éste. Utilizada por primera vez el 15 de Diciembre de 1956 por el Promotor Horace Lee, para solicitar a los asistentes del concierto que no acudieran a la salida de la sala de conciertos para tratar de ver al "Rey del Rock and Roll", mientras que salía, y que permanecieran dentro del local, para continuar viendo el resto de los actos señalados.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Aiden había decidido finalmente liberarse de las ataduras de ser el "Justiciero de Chicago" y de tomarse un descanso en Japón, ¡Qué mejor lugar! Se sentiría más tranquilo y relajado ante tanta presión, pero con Chicago limpia de criminales, él podría descansar un buen rato y luego volver como nuevo.

\- _"Confío en Jordi, sé que él no me estaría estafando, no es uno de esos vendedores que están en las calles que ofrecen supuestas "medicinas mágicas" y resulta ser toda una trampa para sacarte dinero"_ Pensó Aiden, mientras que se encaminaba hacia la salida del Aeropuerto de Tokyo, en donde allí iba a ser recogido por los contactos de su amigo Fixer.

Se sentía extraño, en tierras descocidas, tierras extranjeras, estaba en el Extremo Oriente, en Japón, la tierra del "Sol Naciente", el antiguo Imperio del Sol, era raro, pero él iba a experimentar un nuevo cambio en su vida, dejando atrás el pasado.

\- Tengo que admitirlo: Jordi si sabe cómo organizar un buen viaje. Se dijo Aiden, mientras que salía del aeropuerto y se topaba con un cartel, pero al mirarlo, no decía su nombre, por lo cual siguió buscando.

Justo en ese momento, sonó su celular.

\- _"Bienvenido a Japón, Aiden, oye, la familia Kinomoto va a esperarte más al Norte del Aeropuerto de Tokyo, solo debes buscarlos, el padre es un buen sujeto, se llama Kinomoto Fujitaka, le será de un buen gusto conocerte. Oh, me tengo que ir, cuídate y ten unas buenas vacaciones"_ Le deseó Jordi.

\- _"Lo sabía, típico de él"_ Se dijo Aiden, mientras que seguía buscando.

A su vez, un tanto lejos de donde estaba el "Justiciero de Chicago", Fujitaka se encontraba junto con Sakura y Touya Kinomoto a la espera de la llegada de Aiden.

\- ¿Crees que se haya perdido? Le preguntó Touya.

\- Es nuevo aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse, de seguro ya vendrá, Jordi me dijo que sabe muchas lenguas, incluyendo el japonés. Le respondió su padre, mientras que en ese momento, por otra parte, Sakura se encontraba dentro del auto, cuando justo sintió algo que se movía de uno de los bolsillos de buzo.

\- Uf, hacía calor en ese bolsillo. Dijo Kero, en su versión peluche, mientras que le pegaba a Sakura un buen susto.

\- ¡Ah, Kero, me asustaste! Le retó ella, cuando en ese momento, el pobre peluche tuvo que idear un plan para que no lo reprochara.

\- Te pido disculpas, pero es que necesitaba salir de allí, por cierto -Kero miró y vio que estaban en los exteriores del Aeropuerto de Tokyo- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Quiso saber, mientras que Sakura, ya calmada, le respondía.

\- Un amigo de mi papa viene a visitarnos, es de Chicago. Le contó ella.

\- ¡¿Un extranjero?! ¡Sakura hay que proteger las "Cartas Clow" no hay que permitir que él las encuentre. Le advirtió Kero, cosa que a ella le causó risa.

\- Jajaja, no te asustes por eso, es una buena persona, dicen que es un "Justiciero" en su ciudad. Le relató ella.

\- ¿Un Justiciero? vaya, ¿será otro Mago Clow? Deseó saber Kero, pero en ese momento, vio a su padre haciendo señas hacia alguien que venía caminando hacia ellos.

Sakura y Kero miraron hacia afuera, el peluche volvió a guardarse en el bolsillo de los jeans de Sakura y ella salió afuera.

Al salir, se encontró con un hombre de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y vistiendo esa clásica vestimenta que ese personaje llevaba.

\- Sakura, hija -Su padre le sonría y le presenta al recién llegado- Sakura, te presento al Señor Pearce Aiden, amigo de mi compañero y amigo de la Universidad, Chin Jordi. Le presentó él a la chica al famoso personaje.

\- Bienvenido a Japón, Señor Pearce. Es un gusto tenerlo aquí. Le dio la bienvenida Sakura, mientras que Kero, observaba desde el bolsillo de la chica, con sus ojos vio a aquel hombre que estaba delante de la Familia Kinomoto.

\- _"Pearce Aiden, ¡Ya lo conozco! ¡Es el "Justiciero de Chicago"!"_ Se quedó asombrado Kero, mientras que Aiden se presentaba a la familia.

\- Muchas gracias por la bienvenida, se ve que Jordi lo tenía todo preparado. Le dijo el Irlandés del Norte, mientras que Fujitaka abría la puerta del coche, en donde iría con Sakura a su lado en los asientos de atrás.

\- Nos alegra mucho de que se hospede en nuestro hogar, usted sabe que aquí hay un enorme respeto y solidaridad en Japón. Le dijo Touya, mientras que entraban en el auto y dejaban atrás el Aeropuerto de Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: **Antes de empezar, pido disculpas de corazón por no haber actualizado esta historia, me quedé con otras que ya he terminado y tuve que borrar un par que no me servían, ya que tenían reviews negativos e insultos, para los que seguían el crossover de "La autoridad de la Academia Honnoji", debo informarles que ha sido eliminado y será re-escrita en un mejor estilo. No sé, a veces pienso que hay algunos lectores haters que no entienden el concepto de novela histórica-ficción, uniendo temas relacionados como el ISIS y las guerras en Medio Oriente con las Potencias Mundiales y como los civiles pueden escalar a esas posiciones tan elevadas. Si tan solo leyeran "1984" de George Orwell o vieran la película "El día después", la cual relata lo que hubiera pasado si durante la Guerra Fría se dispararan armas nucleares, el futuro sería muy distinto a lo que hoy conocemos.**

 **No estoy insultando a nadie, si están pensando en eso, no sé por qué hay tanta paranoia al respecto, bah, ¿qué importa? A seguir con este crossover, el cual no será tan largo, tal vez tenga 30 a 40 capítulos :).**

 **Un saludo para Shagot y Mailmon, sé que los mantuve mucho en la espera, pero vamos a continuarla.**

* * *

El viaje hacia la residencia Kinomoto fue silencioso, Sakura observaba a su padre conversar con Aiden, el Irlandés que había llegado desde Chicago para buscar un poco de paz tras extensos y largos días de combatir el crimen y la maldad en aquella ciudad llamada la "Ciudad de los Vientos" de EEUU, era el momento ideal para hacerlo. Para ella también era bueno tener visitas en la familia, inclusive si eran de amigos de su padre, los cuales no había visto hacía un montón, para agregar también que las Cartas Clow estaban selladas y nunca más volverían a escaparse del Libro.

\- ¿Cómo está Jordi? Me dijo que estaba metido un pequeño negocio en Chicago, pero que no podía decirme. Quiso saber Fujitaka, quien estaba al volante del coche.

\- Ha estado bien, ocupado y siendo él mismo, no para de meterse en asuntos privados, pero siempre tiene un plan para salir del mismo. Respondió Aiden a la pregunta del padre de Sakura.

\- _Oye, Sakura, por aquí._ Escuchó ella la voz del pequeño Kero, quien le estaba llamando desde el interior del bolsillo que había en el vestido de la chica.

\- _Kero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?_ Preguntó al Guardián de las Cartas.

\- _Ese hombre de allí, en el asiento de adelante, el que está hablando con tu padre, él es el famoso "Justiciero de Chicago", Aiden Pearce_. Dijo, señalando a aquel Irlandés, el cual seguía hablando con Fujitaka.

\- _Me habías dicho sobre él, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?_ Preguntó Sakura a Kero en voz baja.

\- _Investigué en la computadora de tu hermano, Aiden Pearce es el Justiciero que ha enfrentado a una gran cantidad de enemigos y todos acabaron tras las rejas, además de que salvó a su hermana menor y a su sobrino, de las garras de un ex-compañero suyo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Y sí es también un "Mago Clow"? Dicen que tiene, no sé, una especie de artefacto que puede dejar a oscuras toda una ciudad, interferir las comunicaciones y hasta alterar los semáforos y los puentes, ¿no lo crees?_ Le dijo, señalando a aquel hombre y lo que llevaba en sus manos, el Smartphone con el cual estaba conectado con el CtOS de Chicago.

\- _Puede ser, investigaré más a fondo sobre cómo es el Señor Pearce._ Alegó Sakura, cuando en ese momento, en el espejo retrovisor, Aiden la miró con sus ojos verdes, como tratando de leer los pensamientos de ella.

\- _¿Ves? Es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo._ Le dijo Kero, apareciendo pero la Cazadora de Cartas volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo para evitar ser visto.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Preguntó Aiden.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Preguntó Sakura, tratando de ocultar a Kero.

\- Juré haber visto a un extraño muñeco amarillo hablando. Respondió a su pregunta Aiden, cosa que esas palabras pusieron mal a Kero.

\- _No soy extraño._ Dijo en voz baja el personaje amarillo, oculto en los bolsillos de Sakura.

\- _Kero, shh._ Pidió la castaña al Guardián para que no siguiera hablando.

\- Por ahí está cansado por su viaje, ¿incómodo el vuelo? Preguntó Fujitaka.

\- No, para nada, además no estoy cansado, es bastante agradable sentir que estoy en otro lugar, tal vez con ella pueda descansar un poco tras unos asuntos que tuve que cerrar en Chicago. Dijo Aiden, mientras que seguían con la vuelta a casa.

Sakura y Kero se habían salvado de ser vistos, si llegaba a pasar eso, tendría que haberle mentido al Irlandés para no ser descubierta, pero lo más importante era que ella iba a investigar bien a fondo el perfil de aquel joven.

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto, donde bajaron Sakura con su padre y el invitado extranjero, quien tomó su maleta que tenía atrás del coche.

\- ¿Solo una maleta se trajo, Señor Pearce? Preguntó sorprendido Fujitaka.

\- No me gusta llevar tanto equipaje, es más accesible esta vía. Dijo Aiden, mientras que iban ingresando en la casa de la familia, donde allí conduciría el padre de Sakura al invitado a la habitación donde descansaría.

* * *

\- Espero que le guste, Señor Pearce, esta habitación lleva mucho tiempo sin huéspedes -Le mostró Fujitaka una habitación en la cual se hospedaban familiares de aquel grupo, el sitio era confortante y con balcón que miraba hacia la calle y los árboles.- Si necesita algo, me avisa, ¿sí? Le dio su hospitalidad el padre de Sakura.

\- Gracias, pero voy a estar bien, por ahora voy a desempacar mis pertenencias, si usted necesita con alguna ayuda, yo le daré una mano. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad. Le dijo Aiden, dejando sorprendido al castaño.

\- No es nada -Miró el reloj- Bueno, tengo que atender unos asuntos abajo, lo dejaré para que pueda desempacar y bienvenido a Japón. Dio la bienvenida a Aiden al país nipón, mientras que cerraba la puerta y el Irlandés comenzaba a desempacar sus pertenencias, entre ellas sus equipos de seguimiento, una computadora portátil y las armas, con las cuales guardó en un sitio seguro del armario.

En pocos minutos terminó su labor y se puso a descansar, dejó el Smartphone recargándose su batería con el cargador, para luego aprovechar y salir a dar una vuelta por la casa y luego por la zona.

* * *

Una vez que Aiden salió de la habitación, Kero aprovechó el momento para investigar bien al famoso Justiciero.

\- Muy bien, veamos qué es lo que nos trae de sorpresa el Justiciero de Chicago. Dijo el pequeño Guardián, quien entró en la habitación y comenzó a revisar cada palmo de la misma en busca de pistas.

Lo primero que vio fue el Smartphone de Aiden.

\- ¿Qué será esto? ¿Será un artefacto mágico? Se preguntó, mientras que presionaba los botones y un descuido, no vio que había entrado en la zona de Gadgets/Trucos que tenía Aiden, entre ellos estaba en Corta-Comunicaciones y el Apagón, activando sin querer el segundo truco.

Inmediatamente toda la casa y la zona quedaron a oscuras, ya que era Invierno en Japón y todavía anochecía temprano, por lo cual, toda la zona quedó a oscuras.

\- ¿Qué raro? Dijo Kero.

Abajo, Fujitaka estaba enciendo unas velas hasta que volviera la corriente.

\- Papa. Le llamó Sakura desde las escaleras.

\- Cuidado, Sakura, ha habido un apagón. Le pidió que tuviera cuidado, cuando en ese momento, apareció Aiden en la sala.

\- _"Alguien entró en la habitación y usó el Smartphone, iré a verificar que no me hayan seguido los Fixers o los de la Milicia"_ Pensó y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, justo en ese momento, Sakura recordó que faltaba alguien en su habitación.

\- Kero, ¿Kero? ¿Dónde estás? Se preguntaba ella y recordó que el animalito había ido hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, donde Aiden se hospedaba allí.

Por fortuna, la luz volvió enseguida a todo el barrio, pero eso no dejaba lugar a dudas de que Aiden para su investigación.

* * *

El Irlandés entró a su habitación, mientras que Sakura lo siguió en silencio, temiendo de que algo le pasara al Guardián de las Cartas Clow, el cual seguía allí, pero que había conseguido esconderse del Justiciero, antes de que entrara, ya que había escuchado los pasos en las escaleras.

\- _"Al parecer alguien ha estado aquí y utilizó el Smartphone, activando el "Apagón", no me extrañaría que el enviado esté aquí todavía. Debo ser cauteloso, los Fixers se han vuelto mucho más agresivos y severos"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Aiden, mientras que revisaba cada palmo de la habitación, hasta que en un momento dado, revisó la parte de atrás del escritorio, donde allí Kero salió disparado como un proyectil hacia el Justiciero.

\- ¡No, no me atraparás tan fácilmente! Le desafió, mientras que daba pequeños golpes que para el Irlandés eran como plumas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un peluche con Inteligencia Artificial? Se preguntó sorprendido al ver como reaccionaba el Guardián.

\- ¿Un peluche dices? ¡Yo no soy un muñeco, soy un Guardián de las Cartas! ¡Y tú eres de seguro un enviado del mal, te venceré fácilmente! ¡¿No es así?! Le interrogó en forma policial Kero a Aiden.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú te metiste aquí y activaste mi Smartphone, ¿acaso pensaste que era un artefacto mágico? Preguntó ahora Aiden a él.

\- Ahhh, ¿cómo lo supiste? Dijo aterrado y sorprendido el Guardián amarillo.

\- No hace falta dar una tesis acerca del hecho de que tú eres el único aquí presente, yo salí y te metiste para investigar, activaste mi Smartphone y luego aplicaste el "Apagón", por eso volvió ahora la luz a toda la zona. No sabía que aquí guardaban secretos tan fascinantes. Respondió el Justiciero de ojos verdes, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama y conservaba con Kero.

\- Vaya, entonces lo juzgué mal, pensaba que usted era malo. Se disculpó el Guardián con el Irlandés.

\- No hace falta, antes pensaban lo mismo de mí, sin conocerme, pero ahora la gente sabe que pueden contar con alguien que los protege de los delincuentes y matones. Le calmó Aiden a Kero el error que había cometido.

En ese momento, ingresó Sakura a la habitación.

\- Veo que ya se hicieron amigos. Dijo ella, sonriendo al ver a ambos conversar.

\- No sabía que tenías a un Guardián de las Cartas, algo leí sobre ellos, en especial de las Cartas que tú capturaste. Dijo Aiden, pasándole el Guardián de alas a la chica.

\- Sí, soy una Cazadora de Cartas, pero no se lo cuente a nadie. Pidió ella, pero sabía que el Irlandés no iba a decir nada.

\- Lo prometo, no diré nada. Prometió Aiden y entonces ella lo guió con Kero hacia el ático, donde allí iba a mostrarle algo muy importante y que tenía ocultas, ya que serían un peligro si llegaran a salir y causaran problemas en las calles.

* * *

\- Es aquí, mire. Le señaló Sakura a Aiden, la chica encendió la luz y él la siguió hasta una biblioteca que había allí, en donde tomó una extraña caja con su contenido dentro.

\- ¿Qué es? Quiso saber el Justiciero.

\- Algo que jamás ha visto en su vida. Respondió la chica, sacando la tapa y mostrando las misteriosas y selladas Cartas Clow.

* * *

 **He vuelto, no, esta historia no estaba ni estará muerta, solo quedó detenida por un largo tiempo, pero me voy a comprometer en terminarla en cuanto antes, sé que los hice esperar mucho tiempo y me disculpo, pero es que he estado ocupado con los estudios y además de que ando también saliendo de paseo. También he estado viendo las series de "Los Soprano" y "Pablo Escobar: El Patrón del Mal", por ahí haga un crossover de Los Soprano con Sakura Card Captor, pero ya lo veremos más a fondo.**

 **Como vieron, Aiden está a punto de conocer el poder de las Cartas Clow, ¿qué pasará en adelante? Se preguntarán también dónde están Tomoyo, Syaoran Li y los demás, tranquilos, ya irán apareciendo de capítulo en capítulo.**

 **No olviden de comentar y dejar reviews, les mando un saludo y una disculpa para Mailmon y Shagot, últimamente he estado borrando crossovers que estaban buenos al principio pero que por culpa de los Haters he tenido que borrarlos, además de que he perdido la imaginación en los nombrados, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar Fanfiction, no, Señores, todavía no. Será decisión, pero nunca lo haré tampoco XD.**

 **Bueno, gente, cuídense y que tengan un buen Viernes. Nos estamos viendo en futuros capítulos y crossovers.**


End file.
